HIV/AIDS Research: Its History and Future October 12?15, 2016 Abstract The Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory (CSHL) Genentech Center Conferences on the History of Molecular Biology and Biotechnology explore important themes of discovery in the biological sciences, bringing together scientists who made many of the seminal discoveries that began the field with others whose interests may include the current status of the field, the historical progress of the field, and/or the application of these techniques and approaches in biotechnology and medicine. The sixth meeting in the series is entitled ?History of HIV/AIDS: Its History and Future,? and will seek to address research into human immunodeficiency virus infection and acquired immune deficiency syndrome (HIV/AIDS) over the last three decades, and how this points to future developments in the field. The history of HIV/AIDS is rich and complex. Never before have the pioneers of the science of retroviruses, the discoverers of human retroviruses, the developers of HIV/AIDS therapeutics, and key figures in important research findings come together to discuss the history of the field. Together, this interdisciplinary group will review the key scientific, epidemiological, and clinical discoveries that created this field. The meeting will also touch upon the present science of HIV/AIDS and the paths to the future control of this global pandemic, which, tragically, has persisted for more than 35 years. Anticipated topics include: 1) The story of animal retroviruses; 2) The pandemic begins; 3) Human and primate retroviruses, IL-2, etc.; 4) Discovery, HIV origin; 5) The amazing virus 1. Molecular biology; 6) The amazing virus 2. Immunology & vaccines; 7) Therapeutics; and 8) Pathogenesis. Speakers include researchers who made many of the seminal discoveries that began the field, as well as those who are working on the topic now. We also invite historians of science who have examined the topic, setting it in its scientific and societal context. Like the previous meetings in the series, this meeting will provide an excellent opportunity to look in-depth at a topic and share the stories that are often missing from academic accounts. We anticipate the meeting will interest a broad range of individuals, including scientists, clinicians, historians, activists, and science journalists. The CSHL Genentech Center will permanently archive video recording of the proceedings for future use by historians and scholars.